Jalousie
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Une cabane en bois sombre, au milieu de nulle part, probablement à la campagne. Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, pas de réseau ou de wi-fi. Des hurlements qui ne servent à rien. C'est comme ça que BobLennon voyait l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier. /!\ Scènes de violence /!\


_Coucou ! Puisque tout le monde m'a forcé la main, voici la fanfic retour de « A notre dernier hourra ». Préparez vos mouchoirs si vous avez pleuré, celle là est pire. Rating T pour la violence, vos feels vont probablement souffrir horriblement. Là encore, je dois préciser que j'aime BobLennon de tout mon cœur. J'espère qu'il ne tombera jamais sur ça. I'm so so so sorry. Bonne lecture._

 **JALOUSIE**

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leur propre propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, c'est avant tout un plaisir... Enfin, cette phrase peut sonner étrangement une fois que vous aurez lu ça.

Une cabane sombre, au milieu de nulle part. Personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des hurlements qui ne servent à rien. C'est comme ça que BobLennon voyait l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier. Ses pieds entourés de chaînes en acier trop serrées commençaient vraiment à le faire souffrir, il avait froid, et cette foutue pièce commençait sérieusement à sentir la mort. Fanta devait être en train de paniquer totalement. En même temps, ses mystérieux kidnappeurs n'y avait pas été de mains mortes.

Tout ce bazar avait débuté deux jours plutôt. Fanta et Bob étaient sur Skype, en conférence, pour parler des prochains projets des chaînes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bob était trop concentré à parler, il n'avait pas du tout entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Pour tout dire, avant que Fanta ne se mette à hurler qu'il y avait des mecs derrière lui, il n'avait même pas entendu de pas, de signes avant courreur. Ces abrutis lui avait planté une fléchette dans le cou, et sous les yeux impuissants de Fanta, hurlant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de le laisser, trois hommes en noir embarquèrent BobLennon loin de son ordinateur.

Le Pyrobarbare s'était laissé prendre au piège comme un débutant. Et il s'en voulait horriblement. Il se disait que ce n'était que des petits kikoos rageux, qui avaient voulu faire le coup du siècle en le kidnappant. Mais voilà, deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur bêtise, et Bob commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il avait faim, il avait soif, et ça avait de quoi mettre n'importe qui sur les nerfs, surtout quand on se retrouve dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Notre héros avait bien essayé d'atteindre la porte, en tirant sur ses chaînes comme un forcené, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était toujours coincé ici.

Il espérait sincèrement que ces lâches se montrent. Crever ici, ce n'était pas forcément ce qui plaisait le plus au Youtubeur. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était avoir Fanta en ligne, pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Le Réunionnais avait certainement dû prévenir la police, tout du moins, Bob l'espérait, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Un bruit de moteur de voiture alerta soudain le Pyrobarbare. Quelqu'un arrivait. Dans un grognement, il se mit à tirer sur ses liens, dans une vaine tentative de se libérer une dernière fois, mais rien à faire, le métal resta obstinément à sa place.

La portière qui claque, puis des pas. Bob se mit à chercher quelque chose pour se défendre, n'importe quoi. Mais à part des feuilles mortes et des brindilles, on ne trouvait pas grand chose dans le coin. Ils avaient quand même bien préparé leur coup. Un ombre apparut sous la porte en bois. Le Lennon recula contre le mur, un très mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac. La police aurait déjà ouvert. Non, ça, c'était pas la police.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit en grand, éblouissant Bob qui n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour depuis près de quarante-huit heures. Trois hommes, habillé en noir, avec cagoules et matraque entrèrent, tout en traînant deux barres en fer assez épaisses. Bob repéra tout de suite l'arme de l'un d'eux accrochée à sa ceinture. Ils ne dirent absolument rien, se contentant de se diriger vers le mur droit. Il placèrent la barre en hauteur. Bob ne put s'empêcher d'observer la deuxième, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'attraper, mais ça allait s'avérer légèrement compliqué, surtout qu'un des hommes ne cessait de lui lancer des regards, probablement pour s'assurer que le Lennon ne faisait rien de provoquant.

Bob ne disait rien, se contentant de les regarder. Il pourrait toujours le frapper pour qu'il dise quelque chose. Rien ni personne ne pourra dire que le Lennon se soumet aussi facilement qu'un chaton. Il comptait se battre, peu importe ce que ses ravisseurs voulaient de lui. Un des larbins en noir attrapa la seconde barre. Il la fixèrent assez bas, et Bob comprit que, de toute évidence, ils allaient l'attacher dessus. Il serra les dents, mauvais, alors que l'un d'eux, celui avec l'arme, s'approchait de lui.

Son ravisseur sortit son arme, et se mit à caresser les contours du visage du pyrobarbare avec. Bob lutta avec force contre l'envie d'envoyer sa tête dans la sienne. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas cet abruti qui essayait de le dominer. Personne ne dominait BobLennon. Surtout pas des pseudos terroristes clichés avec des barres de fer. Bob suivit l'un des deux autres derrière, qui sortit de la cabane, avant de se concentrer sur celui qui le menaçait.

Bob prit son courage à deux mains, reculant lentement son visage de l'arme, beaucoup, beaucoup trop prêt de son visage. Au point où on en était, tout acte de rébellion pouvait lui coûter la mort. Et aucune chance de respawn cette fois. Le monde réel était bien plus dur que celui des jeux vidéos, malheureusement pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Finit par lâcher le Pyrobarbare, d'une voix excessivement lasse, pour cacher le stress qui grimpait légèrement en lui, surtout lorsque le pistolet vint se plaquer sur son crâne.

Le pseudo-terroriste lança un coup d'œil moqueur à son comparse, toujours occupé à visser la deuxième barre de fer au mur. Bob sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre. Rester calme, ne pas montrer qu'on a peur. C'était presque comme en convention, en fin de compte. Sourire stupidement à toutes les remarques qu'on vous fait, même désobligeantes, ou du genre « wesh, t'es mieux que Fanta ». Bien que cette dernière réplique le faisait réagir assez mal. Et en plus, pour le moment, Fanta avait beaucoup plus de chance que lui, il était en sécurité, très loin d'ici. Enfin... En sécurité, pourvu qu'il n'est pas remué ciel et terre pour gagner la France le plus vite possible et voler à sa rescousse.

« Ce qu'on veut ? Lui répondit une voix masculine, qui lui fit passer l'envie de rire. C'est toi, « mon p'tit Bob ». »

Son nom, pourtant si affectueux dans la bouche de Fanta prenait des airs d'insultes dans la bouche de cet homme. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Bob avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la face. Mais ce n'était assurément pas très intelligent quand une arme est braquée sur vous. L'homme qui était sorti rentra de nouveau dans le cabanon, avec une bassine et ce qui ressemblait très fortement à un gourdin, d'où dépasser plusieurs pics, probablement des vis. Bob se dit tout de suite que ce n'était probablement pas juste pour la décoration.

Le « chef » de la bande, celui avec l'arme, se leva, laissant à Bob enfin un peu de répit, puis se tourna vers ses compatriotes, soudainement un peu trop excité pour le Lennon. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ça. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, lui adressant un sourire malsain.

« Attachez le. Vous savez quoi faire s'il résiste. »

Et il sortit, laissant un Bob totalement sur les fesses. Le Pyrobarbare se ressaisit vite, en voyant les sbires se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Le combat était de toute évidence lancé.

Un d'eux décrocha les chaînes. Instinct de survie oblige, Bob bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir. Il crut vraiment pouvoir s'échapper, il avait gagné l'extérieur, il courrait dans le champ à en perdre haleine. Mais malheureusement, il avait oublié un petit détail. Le coup de feu retentit à ses oreilles en même temps que la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe droite le fit chuter. Il hurla de douleur, mais les bruits de pas le fit paniquer. Dans une dernière tentative, il se mit à ramper, espérant atteindre n'importe quoi, que quelqu'un l'entende.

Un pied se posa entre ses omoplates, le plaquant sur le sol définitivement. Bob grogna de rage, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son ravisseur, mais rien n'y fait. Retour à la case départ. Les deux bras droit le soulevèrent, chacun un bras, et le grainèrent jusqu'à la cabane, évitant soigneusement les coups de dents de Bob. Il réussirent à lui attacher les deux bras sur la première barre de fer. Il ne touchait plus le sol, seul la petite barre de fer du dessous lui permettait un point stable. Et encore, seul son talon gauche la tenait, il avait trop mal de l'autre côté pour tenir debout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez putain ?! Hurla Bob, dans un gémissement de douleur. Je vous ai rien fait ! Je vous connaît même pas ! »

Le chef lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre, comme unique réponse. C'était loin d'être un petit coup, il coupa la respiration du Lennon pendant quelques secondes. Bob eut le malheur de glisser de la barre. Seuls ses bras le retenait, et ça faisait mal. Il essaya de remonter, mais un deuxième coup l'en dissuada. Il gémit de douleur, il aurait bien voulu se mettre en position fœtale et pleurer, attendre que Fanta vienne.

Le chef lui souleva violemment la tête, la claquant volontairement dans la barre de fer, afin d'avoir Bob dans les yeux. Sa voix prit une teinte légèrement menaçante.

« Alors petit con arrogant ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta nouvelle maison ? Tu n'y avais jamais pensé à ça, quand t'as commencé à faire de la vidéo, hein ? Il paraît qu'on peut tirer un joli paquet d'argent grâce à toi. Seulement... Tu vois, c'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse. »

Bob déglutit difficilement, quelque chose lui disait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Tu vois, il y a un temps, je regardais vos vidéos. Sauf que voilà, j'ai posté un tout petit commentaire désobligeant sur ton cher petit Fanta. Et ce con a décidé de m'humilier en public. Tu sais ce que ça fait ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Mais lui, il va bientôt le savoir, quand il se retrouvera avec ton cadavre sur les bras. »

Un coup de poing rageur dans son ventre accompagna la dernière phrase. Tout ça pour un commentaire ? Sérieusement ? En tout cas, son message était plutôt clair maintenant, ce Jean-Kévin de pacotille voulait sa peau, pour se venger de Fanta. Il aurait pas pu juste hacker son Twitter comme les autres abrutis, non ? Non, il avait préféré s'attaquer directement à son meilleur ami. Lâche. Bien sûr, il ne dit rien de tout ça à voix haute, la douleur l'emportait sur le reste pour le moment.

Un des larbins tendit un long couteau au chef. Bob réussit au même moment à trouver la barre de fer, retrouvant un minimum de stabilité. Foutu pour foutu, il décida de parler. De toute manière, il savait qu'ils ne le laisserait pas partir.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça va venger ce que Fanta a dit ? Ton acte est lâche. Tu es lâche mec. Tu peux te chercher des excuses, me tuer, ça changera rien. Et puis je peux te garatir que si tu me tue, Fanta te trouvera. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est faible ? Je te met la main à couper que tu tiens pas deux minutes devant... AAAAAAAAH ! »

Le couteau venait de pénétrer son abdomen. Bob n'eut pas mal sur le coup, mais après. C'est comme une brûlure, ça se répand le long de votre corps. Le Pyrobarbare se mit à gémir. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pleurer, c'était donner satisfaction à ce connard, se soumettre. Donc il resta digne, malgré la douleur, malgré sa position. Quitte à crever, il crèverai dans le silence. Il serra les dents, alors qu'une tâche de sang s'étendait doucement sur son T-Shirt. L'autre retira le couteau. Bob était à peu prêt certain qu'il ne resterait pas conscient très longtemps. Tant mieux. Mourir conscient était la pire des tortures.

Sauf que l'autre avait préparé le coup. Il sortit un briquet et le passa sur la blessure. C'était le comble. Un Pyrobarbare hurlant sous les flammes d'un briquet. Ce con avait vraiment tout prévu. Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Crois-moi, tu vas souffrir pendant longtemps avant de passer de l'autre côté. »

Il lui replanta le couteau, à quelques centimètres du premier, puis recommença, de l'autre côté. Bob ne tenait plus, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Un autre coup de couteau s'abattit sur lui.

« Ca devrait suffire. Il va se vider de son sang. On bouge. »

Les trois hommes sortirent, laissant le Lennon seul, dans son cabanon. Les premières minutes furent terribles. Il se sentit abandonné, puis la douleur commença à le prendre. Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours conscient. Son T-Shirt était couvert entièrement de sang, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir à chaque seconde.

Et soudain, on frappa dans la porte. Plusieurs fois. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'enfoncer. Puis il fit clair, dans la petite cabane. Trois hommes débarquèrent dans la cabane.

« Oh putain Bob ! »

On retira ses liens, on l'allonge au sol. Il est bien là, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il lève les yeux vers son sauveur. Son cœur se serre. Fanta. Fanta a fait le déplacement, juste pour lui.

« Seb, appelle une ambulance, vite ! »

Le dénommé Seb fit un signe à son acolyte de toujours, Fred, puis ils quittèrent la cabane, les laissant seuls. Fanta prit la main de Bob, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait peur pour lui ? Allez savoir. Le Réunionnais le tenait fermement contre lui.

« Hey, reste avec moi mon pote, okay ? J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu m'abandonnes ici. Hein ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Bob le dévisageait, à moitié dans les vapes. Il ne tiendrait pas, il le sentait. Fanta souleva doucement son T-Shirt. C'était pire en dessous. Les marques de couteau étaient clairement visibles.

« J'suis... Solé... Ta. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Fanta. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« Ne parle pas, économise ton souffle. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi Bob. Je vais pas y arriver sans toi. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bob, puis son regard se figea, dans les yeux de Fanta. Le Réunionnais resta un moment interdit, puis il le serra doucement contre lui, en le berçant. Il était parti, définitivement. En tremblant, Fanta ferma doucement les paupières de Bob.

Les ambulanciers mirent près d'une heure pour détacher Fanta de son ami. Il refusait catégoriquement de le laisser, hurlant. C'est Fred qui réussit à le convaincre. Ils regardèrent Bob partir, loin d'eux. Fanta ressentit un vide profond, au plus profond de lui. Il venait de perdre une partie de lui, ce n'était pas rien. Mais il restait quelque chose à terminer.

Le lendemain, sur le forum FantaBobShow, les membres découvrirent horrifié un message de Fanta, leur annonçant la mort de BobLennon, mais aussi l'arrêt des deux chaînes, pour un temps indéfini. Bien sûr, les messages de soutien plurent, de même que les envois de cadeaux pour Fanta. Mais le Youtubeur resta silencieux. Il n'avait plus la foi de répondre. Il n'avait plus la foi en rien.

Deux jours plus tard, les meurtriers de BobLennon furent arrêtés, et jugés. Fanta, présent lors du procès, remporta haut la main l'affaire, avec le soutien de milliers de fans. Même s'il apparaissait fort, pour son meilleur ami, il était totalement détruit intérieurement, et rien au monde ne serait assez puissant pour lui ramener son meilleur ami.


End file.
